Foxfire Gazette 2
by BigBookBoi
Summary: Magnate Leto shouldn't have let Keefe take over the newspaper... Again... :) (Idea stolen from TheBookRider)
1. Chapter 1

**Foxfire Gazette (2.0)**

**HI everyone! Our fellow Foxfire Gazette hasn't updated and it's killing me! So…**

**Make up my own Foxfire Gazette!**

Keefe's ships-

Recently there have been some...romantic changes.

No, I'm not talking about the Fitzphie break up. But that was pretty cool. But today, we're taking it from the top with the newest section of the Foxfire Gazette- LET THE SHIPS SAIL!

Keefoster

We all know it's going to happen. So, why let Foster keep neglecting me? Ouch. So, we really need to get her out of denial. Teach me how to do it, Fitziepoo!

Bangs Boy & Marella

Bangs Boy needs a feisty girl that can threaten to burn his bangs off. And who else but the pyrokinetic?

Litz

Fitziepoo is always doing puppy-eyes when he sees Linh's water tricks. But the Keeper Crew is always clueless when it comes to love. But Linh needs to see the *dreamy sigh* beauty in his teal eyes that you can just sink into because there's a whole ocean in there.

I'm disgusting myself.

**FITZPHIE DRAMAFEST**

As I mentioned, there was recently a Fitzphie dramafest in the house! So why not examine it?

Fitziepoo's eyes filled with tears. "What do you mean "just friends?'

Foster sighed. She scratched her head. "Well...thing is, I've recently found a new interest in ice-blue. Teal is...uh...not my thing anymore."

Fitzy gasped. "But-I love you!"

Foster turned away. "You keep claiming that whether I ruin Oralie's life is your choice because it affects your "perfect Vacker reputation."

Fitzy pouted. "It does! Being a bad match would ruin my life forever!"

"Didn't Alvar already do that?"

Fitzy died then out of pure pain and depression.

**I know I'm not nearly as good as the original writer. But thank you for reading! Please review and let me know if you want me to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello there**

**:)**

Whew! Leto FINALLY canceled that Wesly guy and let me reclaim my throne as editor of the Foxfire Gazette. ABOUT TIME LETO

Anyway…

Back to everybody's favorite section…

**Sailing Ships Vs. Failing Ships**

Yes yes, Foster has not come to me requesting love. _Yet._ But we all know she will, and maybe if we embarrass the crap out of her in the newspaper, she'll finally say yes! But here is our favorite Sailing Ship.

Sailing Ship No. 1- Diana

We all know that Dex and Biana like each other. And let's face it, pretty girl and dimple dude need some connection. Y'know, they're the ones who are always staying back to "work on the gadgets!" So, why not give them a bit of alone time in the closet and enjoy the blush fest?

Failing Ship No. 1- Litz

In our last chapter, they were featured. And then after that came out Linh basically drowned me. She ignores that, because Linh doesn't like Fitz! His deep pool of tealness, a.k.a, his eyes, do not strike as attractive to Linh. Owch, Fitzy, you just keep getting rejected.

AND OUR FAVORITE SHIP GOES TO…

LGBTQ Ship No. 1- Marellihn!

Yep...I definitely didn't spell that right. But it's still definitely my favorite couple. They're extremely cute. And they would work together. I smell couple-ness.

AND THAT'S IT FOR THIS WEEK'S FOXFIRE GAZETTE! GO AHEAD AND SUGGEST DIFFERENT SECTIONS AND YOUR FAVORITE SAILING, FAILING, AND LGBTQ SHIPS! (review busters)


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed!**

**KotlcExpert521- Thank you for the ships!**

**Book-girl- I'm continuing! Yay! I only needed**

***counts on fingers***

**Four months :D**

**A very obsessed fangirl- Thanks! Keefe and I have a spiritual connection (were both extremely annoying!)**

**Anyway...onto…**

Hi. Biana here.

Where's Keefe? Can I strangle him?

BIANA GET OFF THE COMPUTER! I'M WRITING THE FOXFIRE GAZETTE ON IT FOR HECKADOODLES SAKE

Ugh, bye paper.

Welp 0-0 that was awkward. But it's Keefe now, your favorite gorgeous gazette writer *epic pose*

*Fitz walks into room*

*Fitz walks right back out*

Anyway, ladies and gents, get ready for…

**SAILING SHIPS vs. FAILING SHIPS**

I've noticed a little more blushing and giggling then usual *casual Keefe Tee hee* so I thought maybe we'd take some notice of that in the paper. Good idea? I know. I really am glamorous.

*Fitz from backstage- Bruh, if you were so glamorous, wouldn't Sophie already have asked you out?

OWCH FITZY

As the epic kind of good-looking-ville, I punish you by bringing your section first. So, we'll be right back after a quick section…

**THE CHANDELITZ BREAK-UP**

"So...I was your second choice?" Chanel (the chandelier) asked, her voice lowering with sadness.

"N-no! It wasn't like that, I swear!" Fitz said, brushing a strand of Chanel's hair behind her ear. "I love you."

"B-but you never told me that before! And before you were dating Sophie! And you never ever talked to me when you were dating her."

"Chanel, don't do this," Fitz begged. "I love you and only you."

"Look, I know you dated and loved Sophie. So either, I can dump your ugly a**. Or you can say yes to me for 24 hours. ***glances at readers. Review now and tell me what you want***

"Okay."

Oof, Fitz can't even date a chandelier. That must be difficult.

Anyway, back to your favorite section,

**SaiLiNg sHiPs Vs. FaiLiNg ShIpS**

Sailing ship no. 1- Lylie

Hm...Linh and Wylie, huh? Is miss little Linh making a comeback for her epic fail with Fitz? Or does she really really really like Wylie? I mean, as president of the good hair community, I know who my best subjects are. So you can't blame Linh.

Failing Ship no. 1-Chandelitz

As you saw from the epic break-up scene, Fitz and Chanel are having some issues. Is their relationship on the rocks? Can Fitzy-poo manage to fix everything in time?

LGBTQ ship no. 1- Teefe

The less said about this section, the better.

Who said I was up for being shipped?

This is legitimate bullying.

***looks at KotlcExpert521***

***gives thumbs up***

And that's all, good folks! If you'd like to let me know, Chanelitz break-up or Fitz-says-yes-for-24-hours, make sure to review *wink wink* and if you have any better ships, lemme know in the reviews! *wink wink*


	4. Chapter 4

Ah, feels good to be back.

Leto stuffed my butt in detention, but it made me think of another section. Plus, I've just recruited Biana. She's a great writer, after all. So please welcome our two newest sections…

**Fashion Passion!**

Biana

This newspaper goes out to all of you level one noobs who know absolutely NOTHING about fashion these days. So I've decided to help you out a bit, knowing that you're utterly helpless. Consider this an act of kindness!

After yours truly has started wearing Diamond Studded Crystalline Boots, they've become a thing. They look best in white, grey, and sometimes black. If you can, match them with your uniform! Looking good!

Oversized tunics are in! Make sure to wear one with sleeves that are supposed to be short but go at least to your elbows. If you're feeling fashionable, tie some of it up on one of your hips. So fab!

And lastly, the simple skin-tight jeans are in as well! They come in all colors, but it's suggested to wear them in blue, white, grey, or black. Matching it with your uniform will make you look more like a dork. We can only handle so much! *glares at cape*

And that's it for Fashion Passion! More next week!

**Detention Diaries**

Keefe Sencen

I've been scavenging around the detention room recently. (Lady Belvi falls asleep easily) and I finally found what I've been looking for! Consider this a detention Diary.

Day 1- September 4th

I just danced with Sophie. Oh, that was wonderful! She's definitely attracted to me. Like, who doesn't like me? I'm one of the drooly boys. Fitz is nothing compared to me.

-Valin

Day 3-September 7th

Sophie just landed my butt in detention. Ack, how does Keefe manage it? It's horrible here! We just had to put some weird ogre fighting things around the school. It smells like a gulon burp. Ugh, that's disgusting!

-Fitz

Day 9- September 13th

Landed myself in detention again! Valin's feeling a little light-headed. Does he have a crush on someone? Ewwwww...

-Stina

Day 14-September 18th

Ugh, make a gal go bald and you're stuck in detention. I even had to *almost barfs* ballroom dance with Stina. I'm going to be sick. Ugh…

-Dex

Day 14-September 18th

Dex's disgust is flowing across the room and it's making me queasy. Cut it out, Dex!

**Leto's Veto**

Recently, it was discovered that a prankster has decided to let a pack of gulons into my office. Whoever this was will be severely punished to the highest of my abilities. You should be scared, KEEFE.

Ugh...share a hide-out with the guy and then he's trying to land your butt in detention. AGAIN.

**Sailing Ships Vs Failing Ships**

This section has been canceled because of a special replacement for this newspaper.

**FITZ SAYS YES TO CHANEL (THE CHANDELIER) FOR 24hrs**

"Okay, let's start this!"

Fitz balled his fists, turning to Chanel with a fake smile. "So, what do I do first?"

"Well...of course first you're going to take off all your clothes except for your underpants and twerk in the school of course! Like, what else?"

Fitz's eyes went wide. "I can't do that?"

"You do what I say!"

"Yes…"

Keefe took the leap master to Foxfire. It seemed like a normal day. Well...until he saw Fitz.

Nearly naked twerking right in front of the leapmaster.

Keefe nearly died, rolling over in laughter. Fitz's cheeks went fire-engine red but he didn't stop. Chanel smirked from a distance and kept watching. Keefe's cheeks were wet with tears. His laughter wouldn't stop. And Fitz wouldn't stop twerking either. Eventually, he landed his twerking butt in detention. And got some clothes on.

"Oh...that was so embarrassing!" Fitz screamed when he got home. He glared at Chanel. "What now?"

"Well...buy me an expensive lunch."

Fitz smiled. Something kinda tame! He leaped to Frinhlies Buffet and bought a diamond-studded pastry, bringing it back to Chanel. She smiled, and patted him on the head.

"Anyway, next we'll be doing…"

**YOUR CHOICE READERS! And thank you to Midnight Bunny for reviewing. So tell me, what should Fitz do next? Let me know, and what ships should we do? (Sailing, Failing, and LGBTQ?) Also, any new sections you're dying to read! Let me know! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**PP- Hi! And welcome to today's newspaper. **

**Me-who in the holy heckaronies are you?  
PP-Your NOC, idol, and favorite pig in the world. Peppa Pig. DUHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhh**

**Me- Crap on a stick this isn't going to end well**

**PP- Doesn't matter, we want Keefe. Not you.**

No need to ask Peppa, because here I am. Better then ever. With today's newspaper sections! Wait...I feel like I'm forgetting something.

**Me-REVIEWS**

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed! :)**

**A very obsessed fan-girl-Thanks for the suggestions! Maybe I took them *wink wink***

**KotlcExpert521- Thank you for the repeated support on ma story!**

Lots of people like my newspaper, huh?

**Stuff a sock in it, Keefe.**

Anyway, with all of that BORING into stuff done, it's on to the REAL DEAL. Some sections you know, some that you don't, I bring you...

**FASHION PASSION!**

Biana Vacker

After my amazing section of last week's newspaper, Keefe's decided to hire me as his professional fashion passion newspaper writer! Because honestly-my sections are the most important. Who even CARES about "being the king of good hair-landia?"

Oh wait-did I just spoil something?

Um...just don't look at that last part, guys!

Anyway, this week's fashion trends are IN! Take a look, Lonely Level Ones, and maybe we can hook you up with somebody. Because nobody says no when you look _this_ good.

Crop top-tunics are in! Suggested to have a black or white undershirt under the cropped tunic, you'll look so glam. Cut your tunic in a straight line half an inch above your belly-button. (Mid-length sleeved tunics work best.)

Let's not forget the newest trend of the season, leggings! Comfy and fashionable, and stylish! They look best with lace cuffs at the bottom, and diamond studs along the side pockets just below your waste. Buy 'em now!

Lastly, we've all been to Rimeshire our fair share of times, picking up the newest gadgets and such. So just the normal lacey snow boots are in and better than ever!

Thank you Biana for the lovely section.

*Keefe yawns*

What's next?

Oh right.

**Dimple Dude's Devices**

Hi there.

Um...I recently got my own section in the paper. But I did not agree to this name. *epic keefe glare* Anyway, we're selling the coolest gadgets at Rimeshire. Make sure to check them out!

Intruder Imparter

The intruder imparter is a device that can be installed into any imparter and can be used to see the last three calls that imparter has made. The length of the call doesn't matter! Thirteen lusters each!

Mind-Boggling Lense

Glasses that can pop out from an ear-piece and take information on anybody you see. This includes estate, family name, siblings, ability, and much more. Eighteen Lusters.

Yeet-ball

Done with pretending your levitation/telekinesis is strong enough to play Fly-ball? (a sport where you use levitation/telekinesis to try to keep a ball off the ground) Well, the Yeet-ball can stay up and off the ground without any telekinesis needed, and has an attachment piece to your ear that does as you wish. Get it now for Forty Lusters.

Wow, Dex is pricey.

But that sounds kinda cool.

But now, we have…

**SAILING SHIPS Vs FAILING SHIPS**

Everybody's favorite section! This one!

Anyway, we took a break from Sailing Ships Vs Failing Ships last time, so we owe you double. Here you go!

Sailing Ship #1- Chandelitz

In the past they've had some trouble. But through Fitz's cooperation, they were able to make it work. Three claps for Chanel!

Sailing Ship #2- Keefoster.

We all knew it was going to happen. And Foster finally admitted! Maybe I'll make it a new part of the newspaper next week if the public wants. *glares at readers*

Failing Ship #1- Fedex

Oof, Fitz had to tell Dex that he liked Chanel. That's harsh. Dex is heartbroken. Emo-Dex will return in the next paper. (Maybe…?)

Failing Ship #2-Stensi

Stina-Jensi just didn't work out well. "Too drooly for me!" "Too stuck-up for me!" That was the end of that.

AND LASTLY…

LGBTQ SHIPS!

LGBTQ ship #1-Marellinh

They were featured recently, and still are together and amazing. Marella's fire burned the steel in Linh's eyes, and Linh's water drowned the fire. They're a perfect match.

LGBTQ Ship #2- Stiana

Never thought I would say this, but Stina and Biana are actually working out pretty well. They're both on the pretty side (I can't believe I just said that) and they really fit well together. Miracle families!

And...that's going to be it for this paper. Thanks for reading, and review to choose things for next week's paper. Buh bai!


End file.
